¿Que prefieres? ¿Ordenes o preguntas?
by Aome12341
Summary: Sanji se encuentra con dos amigos luego del trabajo y éstos lo llevan a un lugar para conversar, cuando tiene que pagar no encuentra su billetera y Zoro se ofrece a pagar por él ¿Que hara el cocinero para pagarle el favor?


**¡Hola a todos! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **& -&-&-&-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ordenes o preguntas?-&-&-&-&**

 **Capitulo único…**

* * *

Salió del trabajo como cada día, cansado, agotado tanto física como mentalmente por los gritos de ese viejo de Zeff, su jefe en el restaurante. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento y más si no dormía un poco, pero maldita sea su suerte al encontrarse con un viejo compañero en ese instante, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la secundaria, Monkey D. Luffy, aunque su cara cambio al ver a la novia de éste saludándolo.

—¡Nami-Swaaan!—Grita Sanji con felicidad corriendo hacia ellos—Estas tan bella como siempre, especialmente esta noche con la luna iluminando tu bello rostro.

—Hace mucho que no te veíamos Sanji ¿Cómo has estado?—Pregunta Luffy con una gran sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sanji tratara así a su novia por lo que ya no le daba importancia.

—Muy bien, estoy trabajando en el restaurante del amigo de mi padre—Responde Sanji con una sonrisa cansada—¿Y ustedes? ¿Vienen de una cita?—Pregunta curioso comenzando a caminar con ellos.

—Bueno, una cita entre nosotros no—Responde Nami un tanto desilusionada.

—Venimos de vigilar que la cita de Franky y Robin fuera bien—Dice Luffy tomándole la mano—Y ahora mismo tendremos nuestra cita.

—¿En serio?—Preguntan los otros dos, una con una mirada brillante y el otro sorprendido, Luffy podía ser el chico más egoísta e idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, pero a veces podía ser un chico muy dulce y mas con su novia.

—Así es—Responde el pelinegro con su característica sonrisa que fue devuelta por la pelirroja que lo abrazo feliz.

—Pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo—Dice Nami mirando al rubio que miraba la escena con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció tras ella decir aquello.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba no muy lejos de un cine y se sentaron en una mesa a conversar, pidieron unas bebidas y así estuvieron un largo rato. De un momento a otro Luffy reviso su reloj, no faltaba mucho para la película que él y Nami irían a ver, se levanto para pagar su bebida y la de su novia mientras que ésta aprovechaba de hablar con Sanji del tema que rondaba su cabeza desde que se encontraron.

—Dime Sanji-kun, ¿Has sabido algo de él?—Pregunta tomando una liga para luego amarrar su largo cabello.

Ante esas palabras el rubio se sonrojo de manera imperceptible, aunque Nami no era tonta pues pudo notarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, lo miro con una sonrisa estilo gato y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

—¿Por qué me interesaría saber algo de él?—Pregunta el cocinero haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sabes que conmigo no puedes hacerte el tonto—Contesta la pelirroja dejando caer sus manos a la mesa para luego mirar al rubio de manera sugerente—Todavía sientes algo por él ¿Cierto?—No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sanji no contesto, simplemente se limito a tomar lo que quedaba de su bebida mirando la larga fila para pagar en la que Luffy estaba, solo faltaban cuatro personas para que el llegara a la caja.

—¿Y bien?—Insiste Nami cruzando las piernas volviendo a posar su cabeza en una de sus manos, no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta, cosa que el rubio sabía perfectamente, suspiro.

—Lo vi hace algunas semanas, comió en el restaurante donde trabajo—Responde por fin la pregunta de la pelirroja haciéndola sonreír con satisfacción—Pero no te ilusiones, solo intercambiamos un par de palabras, estaba trabajando y no podía distraerme—Ante estas palabras la chica frunce el ceño inflando una mejilla, parecía una niña a la que le habían prometido un dulce y luego por una pequeña travesura no se lo hubieran dado.

—Es tan decepcionante—Comenta desilusionada mirando a su novio, solo dos personas más y podría pagar.

Sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de curiosidad al ver una cabellera de extraños tonos verdes, sonrió con malicia y miro a Sanji, el rubio estaba mirando su vaso vacio, eso hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de su adorada pelirroja y levanto la mirada para preguntarle que ocurría, pero el ver su sonrisa falsamente inocente le hizo sentir que algo andaba o estaba por andar mal. Nami señalo de manera discreta hacia la fila donde estaba su novio, renuente a hacerlo el cocinero miro hacia allí abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a un marimo con patas hablar tranquilamente con Luffy.

Sanji trago en seco y comenzó a pensar en cualquier ruta de escape sin encontrar alguna que impidiera que Zoro lo viera, al ver como el chico notaba su presencia y la de Nami comenzando a acercarse comenzó a sudar frio, ante el pánico no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero desgraciadamente el espacio era muy pequeño y no pudo hacer más que quedarse acostado en el banco.

—" _Esto es estúpido_ "—Piensa el rubio golpeándose mentalmente.

—Hola Nami—Saluda Zoro mirando extrañado al rubio.

—Hola Zoro, cuánto tiempo sin verte—Devuelve el saludo Nami con una felicidad muy exagerada y macabra en opinión tanto de Sanji como de Zoro.

—Oye ero-cook, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunta Zoro cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada.

Sanji se quedo helado mientras que gotas de sudor caían como lluvia por su rostro, ¿Ahora qué?...suspiro, no tenía más opción que dejarse ver inventando cualquier excusa.

—Solo recogía algo que se me cayó—Contesta mostrándole un lapicero que había logrado sacar de su chaqueta sin que se dieran cuenta, luego lo dejo en la mesa y se levanto con brusquedad para luego mirar al peliverde furibundo—¿Y a quien llamas ero-cook estúpido marimo?—Pregunta con una vena palpitándole en la sien—" _Pero que gran actor soy, debería dedicarme al teatro_ "—Piensa sonriendo para sus adentros

En parte no estaba actuando pues de verdad le molestaba que lo llamara con esos motes, cara arroba, cejas de diana, cejillas, cejas de sushi…¿Y ahora ero-cook? ¿Quién diablos le enseñaba esos nombres al marimo?, claro que por otro lado ya estaba acostumbrado a todos esos motes, es posible que debido a eso Zoro buscara unos nuevos para hacerlo enojar.

—Pues al único que tengo en frente—Responde Zoro con una sonrisa de victoria al lograr su objetivo llevando una mano a una de las espadas que llevaba en su cintura.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre ambos que implicaban patadas por parte del rubio y espadazos de parte del peliverde, Nami suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, ¿Es que acaso no podían hablar como gente civilizada?

—" _Así nunca aclararan sus sentimientos_ "—Piensa la pelirroja soltando un suspiro.

En eso vio hacia donde estaba Luffy terminando de pagar para luego hacerle una señal de que ya podían irse, Nami asintió y se levanto.

—Fue un gusto verlos chicos, nos vemos después—Dice con una sonrisa para luego alcanzar a su novio y así salir del local.

Zoro y Sanji se detuvieron en seco y los vieron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista, el cocinero miro hacia otro lado donde había un reloj, ¿Tan tarde era ya?

Se alejo de Zoro con rapidez sorprendiéndolo, tomo su chaqueta y el vaso vacio para tirarlo a la basura y luego ir a pagar, el peliverde guardo su espada y lo siguió.

—Hola Sanji-san—Saluda la cajera con una sonrisa—Zoro-san.

—Vivi—Dice Zoro haciendo un ademan con la cabeza a modo de saludo

—Hola Vivi-chan—Devuelve el saludo Sanji con cortesía, cosa de lo que su compañero peliverde carecía por completo.

—¿Y eso qué están juntos? ¿Estaban en una cita?—Pregunta la peliazul mirándolos con disimulada suspicacia.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

—C-Claro que no—Tartamudea Sanji nervioso—No es lo que estas pensando.

—¿Entonces no son novios?—Pregunta Vivi curiosa recibiendo una rotunda negación de ambos—Ya veo, entonces lo siento.

—N-No importa—Dice Sanji tratando de calmarse—¿Cuánto te debo?—Pregunta para luego mirar a Zoro de manera discreta, pero el espadachín lo noto y le devolvió la mirada haciéndolo desviarla hacia Vivi de nuevo.

—Son 50 berries—Responde la chica con una sonrisa.

Sanji comenzó a buscar en sus bolcillos tratando de encontrar su billetera, pero no la encontró, incluso busco en su chaqueta y nada.

—Maldición, creo que deje la billetera en el restaurante—Dice el rubio frustrado.

—No te preocupes, yo pago—Dice Zoro sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

—No hace falta que lo hagas—Dice Sanji levemente sonrojado por el sorpresivo gesto.

—Me los pagaras luego—Dice Zoro restándole importancia al asunto mientras le entrega los cincuenta berries a Vivi.

Luego de eso, para más sorpresas, el espadachín se ofreció a llevar al rubio a casa en su motocicleta, ya había notado que Sanji se veía muy cansado. El cocinero acepto, sinceramente ya no tenía energías para ir caminando a casa.

Tras unos minutos en los que el peliverde se perdió un par de veces llegaron a la casa de Sanji, ambos se bajaron de la motocicleta y fueron a la puerta de la casa.

—Gracias por traerme marimo—Dice Sanji sintiendo como si su cama lo llamase desde su habitación.

—No fue nada—Dice Zoro con las manos en los bolcillos.

Un silencio bastante incomodo se hizo entre ellos, tanto así que no sabían si despedirse allí mismo o empezar una conversación. Sanji observo a Zoro sin que este se diera cuenta esta vez, quería hacer algo para agradecerle, algo más que simplemente pagarle los cincuenta berries.

—Oye marimo—Lo llama sintiendo su cara arder por algún motivo desconocido para sí mismo, Zoro lo miro—¿Cómo…puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy?

—No tienes que hacer nada, lo hice porque quise—Contesta Zoro mirando hacia otro lado mientras se rasca una mejilla.

—Entonces déjame hacer esto, lo hago porque quiero—Dice Sanji desviando la mirada cuando Zoro poso la suya nuevamente en el—Y-Ya se, pídeme lo que quieras y hare lo que me ordenes ahora mismo.

Zoro se lo quedo mirando pensativo, esa no era una mala idea, pero tenía una un poco mejor, una que aclararía sus dudas de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué tal si en vez de ordenes te hago preguntas?—Cuestiona Zoro con una mano en la barbilla mirando al cocinero expectante.

—Como quieras, solo hazlo—Responde Sanji llevando una mano a su cabeza, si ese estúpido marimo no se daba prisa el cansancio acabaría con él.

—En ese caso—Dice Zoro acercándose a Sanji quedando MUY cerca de él, el rubio trago en seco y levanto el rostro para mirarlo—Dime ¿Te gusto?—Pregunta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero permaneciendo con un semblante serio.

—¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?—Pregunta Sanji sintiendo su cara arder nuevamente, esa no se la esperaba.

—Solo responde Sanji—Dice Zoro acorralándolo contra la puerta haciendo que dejara caer la chaqueta con las llaves de la casa.

El rubio trago en seco, Sanji, lo había llamado por su nombre, no ero-cook ni cejas de diana, Sanji, eso indicaba que la pregunta iba muy en serio.

—T-Tal vez—Tartamudea nervioso.

¿Tal vez? ¡Claro que le gustaba!, simplemente era un tonto que no quería aceptarlo y mucho menos frente al causante de sus dilemas. Zoro alzo una ceja no muy convencido con su respuesta, ante esto Sanji se puso todavía más nervioso de lo que tener ese escultural y sexy cuerpo tan cerca lo tenían de por sí.

—¡Maldición Zoro! ¡Sí, me gustas ¿Contento?!—Responde al fin cruzándose de brazos con la cara tan roja como un tomate—¿Y-Y yo…te g-gusto?—Pregunta desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Creí que era yo el que tenía que hacer las preguntas—Dice Zoro con una sonrisa ladina, sonrisa que a Sanji le pareció lo más sexy que había visto nunca.

—No seas idiota, yo también tengo derecho de preguntar—Dice el rubio mirándolo molesto—Es más, si no quieres no me respondas—Se agacha apartando a Zoro para tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves—Yo estoy muy cansado, adiós—Le da la espalda metiendo la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de si quiera girar la perilla sintió la mano del otro posicionarse sobre la suya, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Me gustas, más de lo que crees—Susurra el espadachín de una manera muy sensual en el oído de Sanji haciéndolo estremecerse.

Zoro le mordió la oreja haciéndolo temblar, luego, poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello donde aparto el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo dejando una marca roja que lo identificaba como suyo, Sanji soltó un gemido ahogado mientras ladeaba la cabeza para darle más espacio al peliverde quien luego de unos segundos más de jugar en su cuello lo hizo girarse para besarlo con pasión reprimida, al principio el beso era suave, pero de un momento a otro se torno en uno más demandante.

El espadachín pidió entran en la cavidad ajena y Sanji no tardo en darle permiso comenzando así una guerra entre sus lenguas en la que Zoro resulto vencedor. Habrían seguido así de no ser porque el maldito oxigeno les hacía falta para vivir. Se separaron jadeando y mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Quieres…pasar marimo?—Pregunta Sanji con sensualidad, eso encendió mas a Zoro.

—Por supuesto—Responde el peliverde con una sonrisa atrevida ayudando a Sanji a abrir la puerta para luego cerrarla una vez entraron.

Sanji podía olvidar por completo el hecho de dormir esa noche, porque Zoro no lo dejara descansar hasta que amanezca.

 **& -&-&-&-FIN-&-&-&-&**

* * *

 **(Corregido el martes 26 de Diciembre de 2017)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one shot :)..** **.**

 **Este es oficialmente mi segundo fic Yaoi, espero que en algun momento pueda hacer un long fic :)...tal vez lo haga de esta misma pareja xD...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


End file.
